


2Kim’s Guide to Saying ‘I Love You’

by Mallijima



Series: Izone: Fluffy College Gays [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Squint for Minkkura, Squint for Sakura’s harem, Ssamjangz are sisterly, Yujin is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallijima/pseuds/Mallijima
Summary: A sequel to my Yenyul au ‘The Universe and the Panicked Gays’In which Chaewon is misunderstood, Wonyoung is stressed and Minjoo just loves her girlfriend.OrMinjoo and Chaewon’s ways of saying ‘I love you’ without really saying it.





	2Kim’s Guide to Saying ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hi everyone! Here is a little one shot thing I wrote for my series ‘Izone: Fluffy College Gays’. 
> 
> I was originally on planning a 2kim origin story but I wasn’t really feeling it and I started writing this because I love my sisterly ssamjangz and there’s something about watching the person you like interacting with children (or Wonyoung ig sjsjs) so I pulled this out! 
> 
> Next up will be an Annyeongz origin story because I’ve been going through it lately over Yujin like omg I’m actually shaking kinda want her to date Wonyoung kinda want her to date me I’m torn. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope this is enough for 2kim stans, you guys will just have to patient for the 2kim origin story, sorry. But please enjoy!

‘God, Chaewon is being so exhausting! This is a group project, for God’s sake! Yet, she ditched our group again, today! She even skipped class!’ 

Minjoo’s eyes looked up from her spot in the cafe. Minjoo was just minding her own business and drinking her pumpkin spiced latte in which Kriesha called her a classic white girl when she sent a picture of it as her streaks. Minjoo had no idea what she meant.

‘Which Chaewon are you talking, about?’ 

‘The Chaewon with the girlfriend.’

‘Oh, Park Chaewon?’ 

‘Yeah! That’s the one.’ 

Minjoo let out a sigh of relief and continued on scrolling through her phone. 

She let out a tiny smile at Chaewon’s snap. She and the dance team were busy working on a halftime performance for a basketball finals. They landed the gig straight after their showcase, thanks to Yujin who claimed that my girlfriend needs a large audience worthy of her brilliant stage presence. 

‘Of course, it’s Park Chaewon because I’d NEVER agree to be in a group project with Kim Chaewon.’ 

Minjoo’s ears perked up. 

‘Why?’ 

‘Why? I wouldn’t be caught dead working with that stupid bitch. I don’t care if she’s smart, she’s a stuck up snob.’ 

Minjoo was upset hearing those words about her girlfriend. But she had to admit (though the girl could have said it a bit nicer) Minjoo could understand why the girl would think that. Most people would get the wrong impression of Chaewon if they didn’t spend enough time with her. 

‘Have you talked to her before? Maybe if you hung out a bit more she might end up different to what you think?’ 

Minjoo found herself nodding along. Yes. Get to know her, she is the sweetest and cutest person ever. 

‘Hell no. But I do admit, it’s fun messing with her during lectures. Once I ‘pretended’ to spill my drink all over her.’

Minjoo scowled because she remembered that moment she was talking about. That day, Chaewon had come home extra grumpy because of it. Technically, she wasn’t angry because of the coffee spilling on her clothes, but because the coffee ruined a cute note Minjoo had wrote for Chaewon ages ago. It was a short note from the day of Chaewon’s showcase. On it was a dodgy and rushed attempt of a cartoon frog (which was meant to be Minjoo) with fighting <3 written under it. 

(Minjoo couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s predicament that day and proceeded to rip out another page from her notebook to draw a frog and a koala with the note I really like you<3 written on it. Chaewon brightened up after that.) 

‘It’s mean but I don’t really care, anyways. Don’t have to worry about my relationship with her. Honestly, it’s a waste of my time and energy to get to know her bitchy ass.’ 

Minjoo pressed her mouth into a thin line, anger bubbling up inside of her. 

You’re the bitchy one here, bushy brows. 

It was so upsetting to her to hear people talk about her girlfriend like this, she couldn’t stand to listen. Minjoo looked towards the exit of the cafe, sighing when she realised she had to pass by those girls on the way. 

She took a deep breath. The opportunity was presenting itself. 

With the hot pumpkin spiced latte in her hand, she went to leave the cafe, but not before leaving the girl a special surprise. 

‘Oh no!’ Minjoo gasped as she tripped and threw ‘accidentally’ dropped her drink onto the girl who was bitching about Chaewon. 

The girl let out a yell in the middle of the shop. 

‘I’m so sorry!’ Minjoo said. She ran to the counter and grabbed all of the tissues. 

‘It’s okay! Oh, thank you.’ The girl said, holding out a hand to receive the napkins. 

Minjoo furrowed her eyebrows. ‘Oh, did you think I got these for you? No they’re for me.’ 

The other girl watched in shock as Minjoo used some of the napkins to clean up her own hand. 

‘I’d help you clean up but honestly, it’s a waste of my time and energy to help your bitchy ass.’ 

None of the girls said anything as Minjoo innocently smiled at them, cocking her head slightly to the side. She spun around and skipped to the door. 

‘By the way,’ Minjoo said with her hand on the door handle, ‘Park Chaewon isn’t the only Chaewon with a girlfriend.’ 

She took one last look at the girl and winked. Then she left the cafe.

………….

(In a way, that was Minjoo’s first). 

………….

An hour later, Minjoo was still feeling proud of herself for standing up for her girlfriend. 

She was also still a little bit upset while thinking about that girl’s words. Chaewon was so misunderstood and it hurt Minjoo to know that a lot of people viewed Chaewon in the wrong way. But it seemed to bother her more than her girlfriend, herself. 

To Minjoo, she thought Chaewon was a great leader. Obviously not in the way Eunbi and Chaeyeon were because they were the type of leaders that were upfront and vocal about their leadership. They were the louder ones that everyone would be drawn to instantly. Chaewon, however, was a softer leader. She was the type to secretly lead from the back. 

Her style of leadership also transferred to her style of caring for people. She’d treat people with so much care and concern but in her own little Chaewon way that would often go unnoticed. 

Her sweet acts never went unnoticed by Minjoo, however. 

That was one of the reasons Minjoo felt drawn to her in the first place. It was a nice change to the flashy acts of kindness her admirers would do to gain her attention. They were sweet, of course, but to Minjoo it lacked sincerity. It was like they were only being nice so people will perceive them as a nice person. 

Chaewon was different. She was the sweetest person ever in her own unselfish way. She never used her kindness as a way to seek validation and likeability. She was just… kind. 

Minjoo found herself smiling to herself just thinking about how cute Chaewon was and she broke out into a skip. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the presence of Eunbi, Chaeyeon and Sakura around the corner until it was too late. 

Eunbi held out an arm to avoid any collision. 

‘Careful there, froggie.’ Eunbi said. 

‘Oh hi, unnies!’ Minjoo said. ‘What are doing here? Don’t you still have practice?’ 

‘We did, but we finished about…’ Chaeyeon checked her watch, ‘... half an hour ago.’ 

‘Oh.’ Minjoo checked her phone. ‘Chaewon hasn’t texted me, yet. She said she’ll meet me after practice.’ 

‘Maybe she stayed behind with Wonyoung? The kid still has some stuff to practice, she might be helping her out?’ Eunbi said.

‘I’ll check.’ Minjoo said. ‘Thanks, guys. See you around.’ 

‘Bye, Minjoo!’ Sakura waved goodbye as she left.

…………..

(‘They really are the world’s prettiest looking couple, huh? If this was a High School au, they’d be the girls that I wouldn’t be able to look in the eye because they are just too pretty.’

‘Sakura ssi, why in the world would there be a High School au about you three?’

‘It’s just pretend, Eunbi unnie! I daydream about this stuff all the time. You’d be the hot student body president and Chaeyeon would be the dance captain and you two would always be going head to head for top grades.’ 

‘...’

‘...’

‘...what?’ 

‘You have a lot of spare time, don’t you, Sakura unnie?’

‘Shut up, Chaeyeon.’)

…………

Meanwhile, Chaewon was sat outside they practice room staring at her currently dead phone. She knew she should be letting Minjoo know that she would be running late, but she didn’t want to leave the practice room. 

Chaewon was worried. 

All throughout practice, Wonyoung didn’t seem to be herself. To the normal person, it seemed that everything was fine. Wonyoung was still laughing along with the rest of the team and was still working hard on nailing the moves. But something was off in her eyes. Chaewon could see it. 

So, when Wonyoung said she was going to stay behind a bit longer after rehearsals had ended, Chaewon was sceptical. Especially when Wonyoung declined Eunbi and Chaeyeon’s offer to stay with her. She was adamant about being alone. That was when Chaewon knew something was wrong. 

She was proved right when after 10 minutes of sitting outside the door, she heard the music stop and Wonyoung sobbing loudly in the practice room. 

Chaewon sighed. She really liked the kid. She was so sweet and Chaewon had this sudden urge to protect her. Maybe, it was to do with the fact that Chaewon had grown up as the youngest, so she never had anyone to be an unnie to. 

She peered into the door. 

‘Wonyoung?’ 

The younger girl looked up at the voice and frantically wiped at her tears. 

‘Chaewon unnie!’ She put on a fake smile. Chaewon’s heart broke at the girl’s red eyes. She watched as Chaewon stood at the door, staring at her with the same blank expression. 

(Though, with closer inspection, her eyes shone with worry.) 

Chaewon said nothing, she just stood silently by the door, waiting for Wonyoung to speak.

‘Why are you still here? Go home! Don’t you have a date with Minjoo, unnie? Don’t want to keep her waiting, don’t you? I’m just practicing a little bit longer on my own. There’s one little part that I haven’t got yet.’ 

‘The showcase isn’t until Friday, Wonyoung. You can practice another time.’ 

Wonyoung waved her hands. ‘No, I think it’s best if I do it now.’ 

Chaewon went silent again. Wonyoung shuffled uncomfortably through the silence. 

‘It’s okay, unnie! I’m almost done, anyways. Go on your date with Minjoo.’ 

‘Go home, Wonyoung.’ 

Wonyoung shook her head and smiled. ‘I’m going to practice a few things.’ 

‘Kid.’ 

Wonyoung’s lip quivered slightly at the name, but then she recomposed herself. ‘Unnie, I have to practice it now.’ 

‘No, you don’t.’ 

Wonyoung stood up quickly and raised her voice, her smiley demeanour changing into exasperation. ‘Let it go! I’m going to practice it now! Leave me alone!’ 

Chaewon didn’t flinch at the girl’s loud voice. 

‘I have to practice it now!’ Wonyoung said. She choked back a sob. ‘I have to… I have to do this…’ 

Then she crouched back onto the floor, hiding her head in her knees and sobbing. 

Chaewon slowly made her way to Wonyoung, crouching so that they were at the same level. She placed one hand on her shoulder. 

‘Hey, Kid.’ Chaewon said. ‘Look at me.’ 

Wonyoung slowly looked up, her tearful eyes staring at her Chaewon unnie.

Just then, Minjoo poked her head into the door. Upon realising Wonyoung was crying, she thought it was best not to interrupt. However, she still stood by the door to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

‘Now, take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Good. Keep doing that.’

Wonyoung sniffled and nodded. 

‘Wonyoung ssi, why do you do this to yourself?’ 

‘Do,’ Wonyoung hiccuped, ‘what?’ 

‘This.’ Chaewon gestured to the girl in front of her. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘I’m talking about the enormous amount of pressure you seem to always put on yourself. Not just right now, but it’s something I’ve noticed in these few months of knowing you.’ 

‘Oh.’ Wonyoung swallowed. ‘How did you know that? Not even Yujin knows that.’ 

‘It’s not that hard to tell. And I don’t think Yujin knows about a lot of things like this unless you tell her explicitly.’

‘Yeah.’ Wonyoung let out a chuckle just thinking about her girlfriend. ‘I guess you’re right.’ 

Chaewon reached into her pocket to fish out a packet of tissues to hand to Wonyoung. 

‘If you’re wondering why this is in my pocket, it’s because I have Kim Minjoo as my girlfriend. She cried yesterday because she saw a bee dying on the road.’

Minjoo‘s heart swelled at hearing her girlfriend’s cute comment. Chaewon was always so attentive. 

‘Of course.’ Wonyoung blew her nose. ‘Classic, unnie.’ 

Chaewon let out a fond smile. 

‘So, tell me, Wonyoung ssi. Why do you do this yourself? You know, all this stress can give you pimples, can’t have that for our prettiest junior.’ Chaewon joked. 

Wonyoung let out a lifeless laugh at the comment. ‘That’s the thing, unnie. All my life I’ve heard everyone say that I am pretty. That I’m gorgeous and that I’d be the visual if I were in a girl group.’ 

Chaewon stared at the youngest girl inquisitively, her eyes not leaving her face no matter where Wonyoung’s eyes were looking. 

‘It’s flattering to hear, and I’m grateful but…’ Wonyoung trailed off. 

‘You wish people would compliment you for something other than your looks.’ Chaewon completed for her.

Chaewon took Wonyoung’s silence as a sign that what she said was correct. 

‘And you think that people only think you are useful for your looks. No. That’s not all, isn’t it? Since so many people tell you this, you’re starting to believe it, too, right?’ 

‘You’re oddly observant.’ Wonyoung chuckled. 

Chaewon smiled at her comment. She took her hand off of Wonyoung’s shoulder and sat cross legged in front of the youngest girl. 

‘You want to know something I’ve learned, Wonyo?’ Chaewon smiled softly at the younger girl. Wonyoung was listening so attentively to Chaewon. 

Minjoo couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of her. This was her Chaewon. People thought she was a quiet person, but really she was just a good listener and never said more than what she deemed was necessary. 

‘People always have different opinions on things. But just because something is perceived a certain way, does it mean it’s true?’

Wonyoung shrugged. ‘I… guess? No? Yes? I don’t know.’ 

Chaewon chuckled lightly. ‘Take cats for example. People usually view cats as evil and selfish and unloving, those that mean it’s true? Those that mean that cats are actually evil and selfish and unloving? Some people also have built up a certain perception of individual idols that demean them to two personality traits, does that mean that idol actually only has two personality traits?’ 

Minjoo stared at Chaewon in awe. She knew her girlfriend was smart, but she had never seen this side of her before. 

The way she was treating Wonyoung was different to the way she has seen Chaewon treating her friends and different to the way she’s been treating her. She’s seen this sort of treatment before, but from people like Eunbi to Nako or Bae Yoojung to Chaeyeon. This was the sort of way you would treat family. 

It was almost like, Wonyoung was Chaewon’s daughter. 

Minjoo felt her heart squeezing as she imagined Chaewon holding their own baby, smiling at the baby the same way she was smiling at Wonyoung right now. 

Minjoo‘s eyes widened when she realised what she was thinking about. 

Minjoo, calm down. You haven’t even had your 1 year anniversary yet and you’re already thinking about starting a family with her. 

Wonyoung looked at the ground, thinking deeply. 

‘Wonyoung, if you want other people to see you in a certain way, you have to believe it yourself. So, stand up. Practice your routine.’ Chaewon said. 

‘I thought you were telling me to go home, before.’ Wonyoung laughed. 

‘I was. Because you were practicing for the wrong reason. Don’t practice to prove yourself to other people. Practice so you can prove it to yourself first. If you believe it internally then it will naturally flow out to everyone around you.’ 

Chaewon stood up and held out her hand for Wonyoung to take. 

‘Besides, I have an idea on how to help you out.’ 

Wonyoung took Chaewon’s hand and the older girl helped to pull her up. ‘What is it?’ 

Wonyoung watched as the corner of Chaewon’s lips curled up into a small smile. ‘Try and teach the part you’re having trouble with to Minjoo. Sometimes teaching other people can help you to understand it, too.’

‘Minjoo, unnie?’ Wonyoung cocked her head to the side in confusion. ‘But she isn’t here.’ 

‘Yes she is.’ Chaewon said. Without turning to look at the door where Minjoo was Chaewon yelled out, ‘hey, babe! Come here, Wonyoung is going to teach you the dance.’ 

Minjoo sheepishly walked into the practice room. ‘How did you know I was there?’ 

Chaewon turned around to face her girlfriend. Her smile made Minjoo melt. That was her special smile reserved for only her. 

‘I saw you through the mirror.’ Chaewon nodded towards the mirror behind her. 

‘Oh, right. But babe, I- I can’t dance.’ Minjoo said.

‘Even better.’ Chaewon grinned. ‘Wonyoung, go wash up for a second.’ 

Wonyoung looked between Chaewon and Minjoo and smirked. ‘Sure, unnie.’ 

Chaewon and Minjoo watched as she skipped out of the practice room, her mood doing a quick 180 degrees spin to how she was prior. 

‘That was really sweet of you.’ Minjoo said, once the girl had left the room. 

Chaewon shrugged. 

‘No, really.’ Minjoo stepped towards her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Chaewon’s neck and she felt Chaewon snake her hands around the small of her back. ‘You’re the sweetest person, ever.’ 

Chaewon leaned in to give Minjoo a quick kiss on the lips. 

‘Why are you the one kissing me?’ Minjoo giggled. ‘I should be the one kissing you, you’ve been way too cute for your own good.’ 

Chaewon didn’t respond but instead leaned in to kiss Minjoo again. She only meant it to be another short kiss, but Minjoo started to deepen the kiss and who was Chaewon to complain? 

There was something comfortable about holding Minjoo in her arms. Chaewon wasn’t really one for skinship but when it came to Minjoo, she’d always never want to let go. Every time she’d wrap her arms around her girlfriend she’d feel energised. Like this was where she meant to be. 

Chaewon smiled into the kisses. 

‘What?’ Minjoo said into her lips, her own mouth curling up into a smile too. 

Chaewon pulled away to smile at her girlfriend. 

They both just stood there smiling at each other. When it came to Minjoo and Chaewon, sometimes those two didn’t need any words. Just taking one look at each other was enough. 

……………

(That was Chaewon’s first.) 

…………..

(‘I’m having a sudden urge to vomit but at the same time this is way too cute I can’t look away.’

‘Wonyoung! How long have you been standing there?’ 

‘Long enough. Anyways, get ready to dance, Minjoo unnie!’

‘You’re only making do this so Wonyoung will feel better about herself, aren’t you?’ 

‘Maybe.’ 

‘You’re an asshole.’ 

‘You’re dating this asshole.’) 

………...

‘I think I’m almost there, unnie. But you can go do whatever you guys have to do. I still think I should practice for another half an hour or so.’ Wonyoung wiped at the sweat on her neck with a towel.

Chaewon shut off the speakers. ‘Nope. You’re done for today.’ 

‘But unnie—‘ 

‘The best way to learn is to cool off with other things and then sleep, your brain will subconsciously work on it the whole time. Trust me.’ 

‘I guess. I’d be fine to cool off on my own, though. You two can go and have your date night, or whatever.’ Wonyoung wiggled her eyebrows.

‘Actually… I was meaning to ask you something.’ Chaewon turned to Minjoo. 

‘Sure.’ 

Chaewon glanced quickly at Wonyoung who was staring at them inquisitively. ‘Minjoo, you wanna turn this date night into a double date?’ 

…………….

Meanwhile, in Yujin’s dorm, her phone started to ring. The words ‘Killer Lettuce Wrap’ flashed across the screen. 

‘Hello?’ 

‘Yujin ssi.’ Chaewon said. ‘Cancel your plans for tonight.’ 

‘Uhhh… actually this is Yena.’ The said girl scratched her head and stared at the bathroom door where she could hear the water running. ‘Yujin is in the shower— ow! Yuri! Babe you’re stepping on my toe.’

Yuri slapped Yena’s arm. ‘It’s what you deserve! It’s date night and you’re making us babysit your cousin, instead! 

Yena pouted at her girlfriend and Yuri chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. 

‘But also sorry, babe.’ She took her foot off of Yena’s toe. 

‘Unnie?’ Chaewon’s voice rang through the phone. 

‘Oh, right.’ Yena said, forgetting momentarily that she was indeed on the phone with Chaewon. ‘What’s up?’ 

‘Just tell Yujin to call me back as soon as she’s done in the shower, please.’ 

‘Okay!’ Yena said. ‘Bye, Chaewon ssi.’ 

‘Bye, unnie.’ 

Chaewon turned to Minjoo. ‘Make that a triple date?’


End file.
